jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentifizierter Galaktischer Spion
|Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=Spionage |Zugehörigkeit=Dem besten Geldbieter }} Eigenübersetzung von: „Heh! Heh heh heh heh! You found me! I'm having to much fun drinking and laughing so maybe you can help me? Find me five slave girl outfits for my master's harem. Heh heh.“ aus Galactic Spy Der Unidentifizierte Galaktische Spion war ein in der Galaxis sehr bekannter und als kompetent geltender Spion, weshalb er häufig auch als „Galaktischer Spion“ bezeichnet wurde. Im Laufe seiner Lebzeiten nahm er viele verschiedene Aufträge von bekannten Persönlichkeiten entgegen. Er lebte zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Neuen Republik, und er arbeitete immer für die Fraktion, die mehr Credits bot. Biografie Eigenübersetzung von: „With everything that's been happening, I'd forgotten the power converters at Tosche Station. Back home we used them to keep the varporators running, but I hear they're used on starhips, too. It can't hurt to have some spares for a long trip -- do you know where I could find some?“ aus Galactic Spy Der Galaktische Spion lebte zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums und der Neuen Republik. Er arbeitete hauptsächlich in den Städten Mos Eisley und Mos Entha auf dem Planeten Tatooine, wo der toydarianische Händler Watto sein Hauptauftraggeber war. Da Such- und Beschaffungsaufträge das Spezialgebiet des Galaktischen Spions waren, trug Watto ihm auf, verschiedene Dinge zu finden. Darunter waren sowohl Droiden und Ersatzteile als auch persönliche, wichtige oder wertvolle Gegenstände und das Auffinden von Personen. In der Nähe von Wattos Laden traf er zudem auf Qui-Gon Jinn, für den er fehlende Teile für einen Hyperantrieb finden sollte, auf Chewbacca, der Thermaldetonatoren benötigte, auf Jar Jar Binks und auf R2-D2, der seinen Freund C-3PO suchte. Seinen wohl ertragreichsten Auftrag erhielt er wohl am Tage der Mos Eisley Parade, als er nicht nur für Watto Personen finden und Dinge beschaffen sollte, sondern auch einen Sonderauftrag von General Grievous und Count Dooku bekam: Das Aufspüren von fünf Jedi-Padawans. Doch dass er nur kurz zuvor für die Sith Jedi gejagt hatte, machte dem Galaktischen Spion nichts aus, denn auch Großmeister Yoda, der gerade in Mos Eisley angekommen war, bat ihn um einen Gefallen. Nachdem er für C-3PO vier Varporatoren gefunden, für Max Reebo die Mitglieder der Cantina Band aufgespürt sowie für Watto verschiedene Jobs erledigt hatte, begab er sich in Richtung Departure Log. Dort nahm er Aufträge der legendären Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto und Obi-Wan Kenobi sowie der Jedi-Ritterin Ahsoka Tano an. Sowohl die Mandalorianer als auch die Sith fielen zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Mos Eisley ein, weshalb er diese für die Jedi suchen sollte. Später bat sogar Jaina Solo ihn darum, für sie die patrouillierenden Sand-Truppen auszuspüren. Zudem sollte er für Watto Sebulba, mehrere Podrenner, Droiden, Sturmtruppen, einige Jawas sowie Ersatzteile finden und bergen. Als Galaktischer Spion war er überall bekannt, sodass sogar Han Solo ihm auftrug, die imperiale Garnisonsbasis zu infiltrieren, und Darth Vader verlangte von ihm, dass er die verschwundenen TIE-Piloten suchte. EV-9D9 wollte, dass er GNK-Energiedroiden suchte, die er foltern konnte, und auch der Ewok Wicket Wystri Warrick hatte Aufträge für ihn. Zumal auch Watto immer wieder etwas brauchte. In der Mos Eisley Cantina vom Wookiee Chalmun arbeitete er außerdem für Luke Skywalker, der Power Converter benötigte, für Salacious B. Crumb, der Sklavenköstüme verlangte, für das Galaktische Imperium, das Surveillance-Droide brauchte, und auch erneut für Chewbacca sowie den Toydarianer Watto, der nun unter anderem verschiedene Medaillen und Droiden besitzen wollte und den Galaktischen Spion zudem wie auf die Suche nach einigen Personen schickte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Der Spion war galaxisweit bekannt, weshalb er auch häufig als Galaktischer Spion bezeichnet wurde. Er war allgemein als so kompetent und herausragend bekannt, dass er sogar Aufträge von Persönlichkeiten wie Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jaina Solo Fel, Han Solo, Yoda und weiteren entgegennahm. Allerdings gehörte er keiner festen Organisation an und arbeitete immer für denjenigen, der am meisten Geld bot. Seine Aufträge erledigte er meist erfolgreich und zuverlässig. Hinter den Kulissen Der unidentifizierte Galaktische Spion verzeichnet seinen ersten Auftritt im Star Wars-Universum im Rahmen des Videospiels Galactic Spy, das auf StarWars.com veröffentlicht wurde und spielbar ist. Dort ist er der Hauptprotagonist und der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle des Spions. Bisher erlangte er allerdings keine weitere Bekanntheit im Erweiterten Universum. Quellen *''Galactic Spy'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Legends